


Not So Speedy

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva's a woman on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Speedy

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of the events in _4.03 Singled Out_.

The halls were dark. There wasn't a soul in sight, with the exception of a few janitorial personnel, who knew well enough to leave the small basement lab alone with it's often nocturnal forensic scientist, when Ziva hit the down button on the elevator.

She tugged at the boxy grey jacket that she wore and pushed the thick rimmed glasses a bit further up her nose. This seemed a bit strange to her, quite the opposite of her usual goal for missions like this, but she would use whatever worked.

The doors opened and Ziva stepped quietly into Abby's lab. It was a more difficult task than usual given the clunky pumps that she was wearing.

Abby was bent over her microscope, carefully examining a sample of some kind. Ziva clasped her arms behind her back and tried not to focus on the way that the scarf around her neck reminded her of the time that an enemy operative had attempted to strangle her with a bed sheet.

Their was a lull in the thudding music and Ziva shifted her weight slightly from one foot to another. The slight movement caught Abby's attention and she jumped.

"Geez! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I think you scared ten years off of me." Abby blinked and then rubbed at her eyes. She focused on Ziva again with a look of puzzlement. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"You like geeks, yes?" Ziva asked the question with a hint of a smile, taking a predatory step closer that was quite at odds with her look.

"Yes." Abby still seemed confused.

"Then do you not like how I look?"

Abby laughed. "I always like how you look, Ziva. Who wouldn't?"

"You do not seem as if you do. Tony does not stop watching my ass. You on the other hand..."

"Are better at not getting caught looking. Trust me," Abby said, moving towards Ziva. "I look."

"You could touch."

"You threatened to rip the arm off of the last guy who tried that and then use it to beat him. I was listening," Abby added with an emphatic bob of her head.

"You have permission."

"Why Ziva David, are you trying to seduce me," Abby said as she closed the distance between them. The fabric of Ziva's skirt was scratchy under her hands as she caught Ziva's hips and pulled her closer until Ziva was pressed against the line of her body.

"Yes," Ziva answered bluntly, wrapping one hand behind Abby's neck as she leaned up to kiss her.

"Well, I do have a thing for geeks," Abby muttered just before their lips met.


End file.
